


reindeer games

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, D/s, Discipline, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping, established ryoshige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Even on Christmas, the Master has to work.





	reindeer games

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ueda’s pretty sure he’s not still drunk – he’d slept it off at Nakamaru’s before even _thinking_ about driving – but the ‘present’ under his tree begs to differ.

Not vocally, of course, because he’s gagged.

Ueda rubs his eyes; it’s three in the morning on Christmas Day, and he knows damn well that Santa Claus doesn’t exist. But there it is, right before his eyes, a living, breathing present for him to do with as he will.

He’s wearing reindeer antlers and a big red nose, somebody’s idea of a joke. He looks at Ueda with big eyes – big _begging_ eyes, and Ueda’s cock stirs in his pants. It’s just what he wanted, a grown-up toy to play with on Christmas morning.

Carefully he kneels down to look more closely, recognizing the eyebrows right away and raising his own at this particular person being the one who’s under his tree. He didn’t peg Kato as a sub, but perhaps he wasn’t here by choice.

“Hello,” Ueda says softly, and Kato mumbles something around the gag. “Are you being punished?”

Kato nods slowly and looks across the room. Ueda’s eyes follow him and immediately narrow, seeing the loathed Nishikido lounging in his favorite armchair, almost hidden by the dark. Smirk illuminated by the blinking lights on the Christmas tree.

“Do you like your present, Tatsuya?” Nishikido says in a deep, rich voice that has Ueda shivering a little. “I wrapped him especially for you. Turn him over.”

“I don’t _take_ orders,” Ueda snaps, but Kato is already rolling onto his back to expose the red satin bow wrapped around his very hard erection. On impulse Ueda tugs at one of the ends, eliciting a muffled moan from Kato as the bow disappears and reveals a rather sturdy cock ring.

“Do you like it?” Nishikido asks again, unabashedly palming himself right there in front of Ueda at the sight of Kato bound and gagged and denied. “SantaPi wasn’t too sure about this particular one, but I assured him that he’s the one who needed your… _guidance_ the most.”

“What are you, an elf?” Ueda asks amusedly, thinking that he’s gotten the better of Nishikido until the latter turns his head to reveal very pointy ears. “No shit, you really are an elf.”

Nishikido grins. “I do my best my work.”

Ueda rolls his eyes, his gaze landing on his present as the corners of his lips turn up into a satisfied smirk. “Kato-kun, do you want to be here?”

Kato glances to Nishikido again, then nods.

“Really?” Ueda pops off the red nose and lightly trails his fingers along the gag. “You seem sweet on Nishikido-elf over there.”

Kato blushes to the roots of his hair, and Ueda is amused to see that he gets pink all over. Against his better judgment Ueda turns towards Nishikido, who blows him a kiss with tongue and makes him cringe before he turns back to Kato.

The gag is gently removed as Ueda leans down to whisper in his ear. “I like hearing my bitches beg. If you’re not begging, you’re not speaking. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kato replies in a desperate voice.

Ueda approves, enough to tilt Kato’s face up with one finger on his chin and brush their lips together. Kato rushes to kiss him fervently, but Ueda bites down on his lip to halt him and smiles at the wince, flicking his tongue along the bruised skin until Kato moans softly into his mouth.

“Good boy,” Ueda tells him, sliding his hand around Kato’s jaw to cradle his face. Kato’s childish features look up at him, soft brown eyes and swollen lips, short hair held back by the antlers. Ueda kisses along his hairline, fully hardening at the gasps of breath and way Kato seems to gravitate towards him, like he wants the attention.

“Don’t you have something… special to use on my Shige?” Nishikido asks innocently.

Ueda’s head jerks to the side. “Will you shut the fuck up?”

“Make me,” Nishikido growls, his eyes challenging.

In one motion, Ueda retrieves his purple velvet flogger from in front of the fireplace and cracks it in the air, taking pleasure in the way Nishikido flinches. More importantly, Kato moans and rolls his hips against nothing, turning even pinker when both Ueda and Nishikido turn to stare at him.

“He likes the sound,” Nishikido says. “It really gets him off.”

Ueda uses his peripheral vision to snap the whip right next to Nishikido without taking his eyes off of Kato, watching him practically convulse before his eyes like he could finish from that alone. He thinks about cracking it again, but Kato’s eyes are pleading and Ueda has a soft spot for people that are bound and denied. He leans down to kiss him again, coaxing Kato’s tongue out until the latter figures out that he’s allowed to use it.

Fingers explore Kato’s naked body, inhaling sharply when Kato shudders under his touch. “So responsive,” Ueda murmurs, tracing the hills and valleys of Kato’s chest until he reaches a very erect nipple. He tugs and Kato moans.

“He loves it,” Nishikido inputs, his cock now out and rising with each stroke.

The strips of the flogger barely miss his crotch, grazing his thigh instead.

“ _Fuck_!” Nishikido screams. “You sadistic motherfucker!”

Ueda grins, noticing how Nishikido twisted to the side, gripping his cock by the base to keep from coming. “Be quiet, elf,” he hisses, once again cradling Kato’s face with his free hand as the other points the whip at Nishikido. “If you’re good, I’ll save him for you.”

Some of the anger dissipates from Nishikido’s eyes – regardless of any kinks, Ueda knows that he’s not happy about sharing his man with someone else – and he sits back, lips pressed together as his eyes don’t move from where Kato’s face is slowly nudging along Ueda’s waist in search of his doting hand.

Ueda slowly inches his hand down until it’s right in front of his fly, fingers twisting in Kato’s hair as Kato automatically follows and unknowingly applies pressure to the bulge. Once he figures out what’s going on, he practically mouths Ueda through his pants and elicits a very rare groan from the dictator’s lungs.

Nishikido looks smug. Ueda has half a mind to whip him again, but there’s a little matter of face in his crotch and there’s just enough mind left to pull him back by his hair. “Did you ask first?”

“Ueda-sama, please let me suck you off,” Kato says without missing a beat, pausing to lick his lips enticingly. “Please let me take your cock in my mouth.”

Ueda’s reaching for his belt before he can even think about it, Kato helping by pulling down the zipper with his teeth. He has a passing thought to how fucking lucky Nishikido is before he’s being sucked past Kato’s lips, all coherency leaving him as Kato swallows him whole and moans softly at the way Ueda grips onto his hair.

“God,” Ueda gasps, rocking his hips a little and pushing Kato’s head to meet them. Kato doesn’t seem to be bothered by this – that is to say he’s not gagging, which leads Ueda to speed up, fucking Kato’s mouth instead of the other way around, having no shame in arching his back and letting out a loud groan as he comes down Kato’s throat, then rushes to pull him away when he starts to suck on Ueda’s softening cock.

“Thank you,” Kato breathes, licking his lips again as Ueda leans into capture them, muffling Kato’s shocked gasp and tasting himself as he lays them down. His fingers dance down Kato’s chest until they’re between his legs, playing with the tip of his cock and drinking up every whine and frantic moan because the ring was keeping him from coming.

Kato fucks his hand, bringing on his own torture as he cries out in frustration, nearly banging his head on the floor as he opens his eyes and looks helplessly at Ueda. “Please?” he tries.

Ueda shakes his head, kissing away the discomfort on Kato’s face as he sees a suspiciously wrapped package next to where Kato had been placed. How very thoughtful for his present to come with its own accessories; he can see Nishikido smirking as he unveils the jar of lube and immediately dips his fingers into it.

He blows on them to keep it from being too cold, something that seems to be appreciated when Kato doesn’t flinch at the sudden imposing touch, instead lifting his legs obligingly and giving Nishikido a full view of everything he has to offer.

“He’s watching you,” Ueda whispers, smiling at how Kato arches at his voice plus the finger inching inside him. “He can see you spread out like a whore, being touched so intimately by another man.”

“More,” is all Kato says, his eyes flying open when he presumably remembers the rule. “Please, Ueda-sama. Put your fingers deep inside me, please.”

Ueda thinks that this one has the makings of being his apprentice more than his slave, but that’s another thought for another time and for how he concentrates on tracing Kato’s rim and watching him squirm.

Kato’s body shudders and moves to spite him, forcing his fingertips inside before he’s ready for it. Ueda automatically reaches for the whip, then remembers Kato’s reaction to it and settles for using his bare hand instead.

Nishikido hisses first, the sound turning into a low growl as Ueda lowers his lips to Kato’s ear. “You knew that was wrong, didn’t you?”

Kato’s eyes are glazed over, unseeing as he softly exhales at the way Ueda’s gently rubbing the flesh of his ass where he had smacked him. “Please, I just want Ueda-sama inside me.”

A low moan sounds from Ueda’s throat; promise or not, Ueda’s cock is stirring back to life and wants nothing more than to grant his plea. He wonders how pissed off Nishikido would get if Ueda fucked his boyfriend right in front of him, if he made him scream and moan his name, if Nishikido would get out of line and make Ueda punish him too.

The thought has him completely hard and smiling as he leans down to kiss Kato again, one finger slipping easily past the tight resistance. Kato’s groan fuels him on, his body opening up enough for Ueda to add another finger and bend at the knuckles to stroke him deep inside. He knows he’s hit the right spot when Kato arches again, crying out loud enough to echo through Ueda’s otherwise silent apartment, automatically pushing back and desperately thrusting upwards.

“Please,” Kato begs, starting to reach for Ueda’s face and then appears to think better of it. “It hurts.”

Without another thought, Ueda snaps off the cock ring and massages that spot just right, swallowing Kato’s moans of relief as he comes untouched, his body rocking and constricting around Ueda’s fingers as his cock pulses and spurts on his stomach.

Almost immediately he’s shoved away, those stupid elf ears in his face as Nishikido pounces on Kato and pushes inside him like Ueda wants to sit here and watch this. Rolling his eyes, he leaves them to their devices – on his living room floor – and grabs his coat, careless to the obvious bulge in his pants as he heads out into the snowy night.

He and Santa need to have a talk.


End file.
